You have worth
by sunstar989
Summary: Hiccup is upset and it's late. What will Toothless do about it? Read and find out! Please review.


You have worth even if the others don't think so

"Okay who am I? Oh no it's a big scary dragon. I'm gonna run and hide with my scrawny little legs. And scream like a little girl. Oh please Mr. Dragon don't eat me. I'm to scrawny and useless to be worth as your snack." Snotlout said doing a poor mimic of a girly Hiccup.  
I laughed anyway even though the sorry excuse for a Viking was only ten seats away. I mean who cares anyway. All the thing that they were saying were true. I took a bite of my food. As the others talked Hiccup. I laughed when I decided that it was funny. Then I ate. It was a cycle. Until something of great sped past us and broke with a crash. It was a plate with bits of food in it. I looked from the opposite direction of the plate. There was Hiccup.  
"Hey you got something to say wimp?" Snotlout asked in annoyed voice. And very annoying.  
I felt everyone stare at the wimpy Viking. But it was like he didn't noticed. He didn't face us nor isn't he looking at us.  
"I got it." He said softly before leaving the chow hall.  
Leaving me feeling kinda guilty.

Toothless POV  
I awoke with a shocker as I heard a unexpected twig. I tensed up as I carefully poked my head out of my little cave trying to find the intruder. I felt myself loosen up letting my guard down a bit as I saw the boy hatchling. The one that calls himself Hiccup. Of course it suits him. Strange name strange Viking I like it. I sniffed the air and also noticed that the boy was alone. Why is he out here by himself alone in the middle of the night. And... Why? I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Why was he attacking the ground. He looks a bit upset. I stood up and stretched a bit before I went out to to stop Hiccup from hurting himself.

Hiccup POV  
Stupid Vikings what do they they know. I'm not weak just different. But no matter how hard I try to find a reason that the others are wrong. That I'm not useless. But I can't find anything. I mean let's face it. I'm not strong or brave. Can't handle any weapons. Heck I can't nor even want to kill a dragon what type of Viking does that make me? I'm always Hiccup the loser. The only Viking who can't Viking. I looked down at the lake all I could see is me. So many flaws so many mistakes. I can't be the chiefs son heck I can't even be some shepherds son. I'm a failure. To stop the tears from coming down from my eyes I Scratched and clawed the water trying to get the image of my torment out of my head. Why is it so hard getting excepted.

Normal POV  
Hiccup attacked the ground around him as tears shed from his eyes not noticing the black dragon right behind him. Until of course dust from the ground he was pulling got into the dragons eyes. Causing Toothless to growl in annoyance. Hiccup quickly turned around very startled. As he got to his composer he wiped his eyes and turned back around.  
"Hey Toothless. Umm I'm not in the mood to play or anything and I don't have any fish. So yeah." Toothless gave an eye roll and nuzzled his human.  
'Fish I don't want any fish... Well for right now anyway I want to know what's wrong.'  
But it came up as sympathetic whimpers, small growls, and purrs.  
"Leave me alone I'm not in the mood." Hiccup said grouchy.  
'Well I am.' Toothless said nudging him softly.  
"Toothless stop." The boy said.  
Toothless gave him pleading eyes. To ask him what's wrong.  
"Toothless stop please stop don't give me any sympathy just don't. I can't have. Not from you. Especially for someone I didn't know and your a dragon!" Hiccup said loudly tears in the corners of his eyes.  
Toothless gave his eye a raise. 'And what's wrong with being a dragon?'  
"Your one of the most respected, feared, and strongest dragons in the world. The rarest as well. You have no clue how it feels. Do you know what I'm known as huh? 'I'm Hiccup the useless.' The only Viking who can't Viking. I can't hold a sword. I can't fight or fight dragons heck I don't even want to fight dragons. But do you know how it feels to be the Chief's son and be a walking fish bone? Do you see any muscle? No! How it feels to always be ridiculed for living. I'm so tired no one likes me and I'm so useless..."

Toothless POV

Tears fell from the boys and went on to attacking a mixture of the ground and me which I don't mind thanks to my thick scales. But I am getting annoyed that he is belittling himself for some dumb Vikings sake. He's to stressed he needs a nap. Or in this case a good night sleep. It's to late at night to be dealing with this rationally. Because he's not useless nor a failure. Nor is he a walking fish bone. Yeah he's skinny for a Viking but not a fish bone. It only shows inner talent. And he's not useless or weak. He made me lose part of my tail and found a way to make me fly again. Actually I'm glad that we didn't have an enemy like that sooner. I'm just glad that he's around.

Normal POV  
Toothless gave the boy five more minute for the boy to attack and cry on his scales. Until he reached behind the boy and grabbed him by the scruff of his wooly vest. Causing a little squeak by Hiccup as he was being dragged to Toothless's little home. As Toothless went inside ignoring his rants and his hypervintalative behavior. Toothless stopped at the end of his cave as he then plopped Hiccup down gently as he laid himself down wrapping himself around the boy. Keeping the boy and himself warm and comfortable. Hiccup gave a hatchling worthy whimper .  
"Toothless let me go... Please."  
Toothless shook his head and showed the boy his tail.  
"Yeah it's your tail. The one I ruined that caused you to not be able to fly forever." Hiccup said with a sadden sigh.  
Toothless gave him an annoyed growl. And waved his tail in front of his face. Giving a clear look that said. 'And?'  
"Umm was how we first met. And when I finally made you a new tail. And how we became friends?"  
'There now was that so hard?' Toothless said with a nuzzle.  
"Okay okay fine I'm not useless. Just different. Now can I go home now?"  
Toothless gave a very stern look that made Hiccup understood.  
'No it's to late to be going out at night. And you know what I don't even want to know how you got here without being caught or even eaten by dragons. You are going to be the death of me I promise you.'  
"Toothless come on let me go! Stop being a mother dragon!" Hiccup yelled squirming trying to get out of the dragon's grasp.  
Toothless shook his head. 'Your cranky now go to sleep.' As he gave the boy a huff.  
And as Toothless thought about it.  
'Nooo! I am being a mother dragon. No I refuse to believe it. I'm just a a... Very loyal dragon brother friend. Yeah. That's much better not so sappy. Besides I don't want a boring Hiccup in the morning.'  
So Toothless just got comfortable putting his wing over the boy.  
"Fine I'll sleep here for tonight but don't think that I won't get you tomorrow." Hiccup threatened yawning a tired yawn.  
'Good now go to sleep.' Toothless said laying his head down.  
"And Toothless?" The boy said quietly.  
Toothless lifted his wing a bit looking at the boy.  
"Thanks for being there for me buddy. Your the best... For a mothering dragon." He giggled a bit.  
Toothless blushed a bit.  
'Not funny. But your welcome all the same. You will know that you are worth it. Even if others don't think so. Because they don't matter. Hmm. Maybe being a big brother dragon might not be so bad. For a string bean.' Toothless chuckled as he unknowingly curled himself closer to the sleep boy. Sleeping peacefully into the night time melody.  
Fin.


End file.
